1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cathode and a cathode active material plate for a lithium secondary battery, and a method for manufacturing these.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, as a cathode of a lithium secondary battery, those comprising a cathode collector, a plurality of cathode active material particles aligned in two dimensions along the surface of the cathode collector, and a conductive junction layer prepared so that it might intervene between aid cathode collector and said cathode active material particles are known (for example, refer to the patent literature PTL 1 etc.).